kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Rowdy Hooligan from across the square
The Rowdy Hooligan from across the square are the british version of the DCFDTL. Unlike the Delightful children and the interesting twins from beneath the mountains, the Hooligan's have seen multube of success ranging from defeating the Kids Next Door or in Angel's case rewriting the universe so her and every villain in their universes were seen as heroes while seeing them as evil dictators. Characters Lan is the leader of the group. He's very polite and have an up-lifting personality which always lead them to make allies easily and is a great mask for their true intent. In operation C.O.U.N.T.R.Y.C.L.U.B., it was reveal that he was the youngest of the Barrington family however he had admit to hating his previous life and said he join the Kids Next Door just to get away from his father and older brother after his mother passed away. He ran away from home and vow to never return and had been living on the street until he join the KND where he became a goth who shut his heart and remove all personality saying it gave him pain because it remained him of his mother and his awful father. He's usually a kind soul even when he does evil things and this attract a certain navy girl to him to his dislike. He currently lives with Angel's mansion with George, Angel, and her father, Ch'rell. Geroge is the muscle of the group as he was born with extra strength capable of lifting a chair as a baby. Despite him saying he had a good relationship with his father we are never told what happen to family or why he doesn't live with them, but rumors had it that Mrs. Yamoto original origin story for them would of involve them being in trouble with the law due to a false aggravation by an unknown terrorist group but has since been debunk by Tom Warbuaton saying no such concept was even thought of when the Rowdy Hooligan were reintroduce in the Shredder arc. George behind being delightfulized had a bit of an ego as bragging about how strong he was and mocking those he consider weaker than him. During his time in the Kids Next Door, he was the leader of Sector E since neither Lan nor Angel wanted the leadership role and was a force to be wrecking with challenging the likes of Sector Z who were consider the best of their time. After being delightfulized his ego was gone and replace with a more down to earth persona though he does tend to mock those who challenge him knowing how weak they are compare to him. Angel is the more flesh out of the three since we know her backstory from her birth to now. Angel is the youngest child of Ch'rell (physically and mentality) since she went their the normal life-span as a human baby and went by Dexter since her father expected another son to carry his legacy. When Angel was born she was a very violent person and acting like an out of control animal due to Ch'rell Utrom DNA and the generic human DNA did not mix well with each other until she was skulked by her butler and became a normal happy loving girl. At the age of 5, she was a huge fan of Superheroes especially American Superheroes like Major Glory. She also was highly intelligent for a child of her age able to solve problems on a 3rd grade level and by the age of 7, she was already on 10th grade level of intelligent. She wanted to be a scientist after getting invested in Doctor Time Space and the Continuum show but was consciously told she couldn't until she visited her father's company and learned from Baxter Stockman that if she wanted to be a scientist, she needed her own laboratory. After two successful years of scientific achievement she meant the flow to her scientific world, Maria. Being forced to deal with her every single day until they join the Kids Next Door. Angel went to the London Academy for future dictators where she met two of her closes friends Leo and Dawn and form the society of sisterhood. Once Leo moved to Germany and Dawn moved to the USA to live with her step-family, Angel spent the rest of her time in London Academy before transferring to Big Ben Elementary School for 4th and 5th grade. She joined the Kids Next Door at age 7 and was one of the original member of Sector E going under the codename Numbuh 20,000 who was one of the greatest scientific minds of the Kids Next Door (Stated by Numbuh 2X4 and Numbuh 74.239), but was also very controversial due to her questionable experiments especially the one that involve in the disappearance of a former Kids Next Door operative, Malware becoming weaker, and Numbuh 1's scarf draining the life from him and turning evil. Her along with the rest of Sector E were delightfulized by Father except Angel manage to hack the delightfulization chamber so even if they were delightfulized they would retain all their memories and some-what of their personality. She became the Saki corporation's president and CEO following her Father's banishment by the Ultrom council and following his defeat at the hands of Numbuh 1 and has been plotting non-stop to find a way to avenge her father by other continuing his plans from where he left off or by bring him back via other means. Strengths Lan isn't very strong or intelligent but his personality can easily trick people with his high up-beat attitude and friendly nature towards other but he can be as bossy when push to anger. Lan can function even under pressure unless he's being chase by the Navy girl who tries to hug and kiss him everytime she sees him. George is the muscle of the group, able to punch through walls and solid objects. In the Codename Kids Next Door comics, he can pound the earth to create rushing shockwaves. He's body can withstand heavy blows and depending on the person, he can easily knock them out with one punch. Angel is the brains of the group and is second-in-command. She have a laboratory full of weapons and gadget that she uses to destroy the Kids Next Door or to do mundane things with and even created the Neurotomic Protocore which she said is suppose to be use as a last resort. She created the Super Big Computermabob when she was part of the Kids Next Door, as that years graduation project to create the KND a new Super computer replacing the outdated one they been using since 1905. She also created the Super Shredder program which contain backup files for Ch'rell if anything bad happen to him and no one else is available to carry out his work. She also uses Shredder suits like her father and the Ultimatrix created by Albedo and because of her species' knowledge of all the aliens in the universe, she was able to master all the Ultimatrix's aliens faster than Rachel. The Hooligans unlike the DCFDTL or the interesting twins have shown to be a powerful force on their own. Angel controls her father's foot clan and the purple dragons as well as forming the marching barrage to not only battle the Kids Next Door, but their main enemies the Forever Knights. Weakness The three sometimes don't see eye to eye with each other and sometime Angel abandoned her team for higher power (Vilgax or whatever is above earth's foot soldiers). After gaining her teenage body in "Birthday Invasion", she betray her friends for total control of the universe because she didn't want to be seen "working with little kids" despite her physical and mental age being 10 still. Like her father, she have a bad habit of begging about her strength and intelligent that she tend to let her guard down or overlook small details that tend to make her plans fails. Since she's half Utrom, she have their natural weakness to extreme cold. Example when she gets frozen by Big Chill, Articguana, and any other alien that can shoot cold based attacks. Lan and George's weakness are just plain stupidity. Less Lan since he doesn't do much besides come up with the master plan and not thinking them through even when Angel tells him it doesn't work and sometime his plans become unorganized when Father tells him to change it. Trivia * Angel's real name being Dexter might be a reference to Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. * Some video games have Angel voiced by Tara Strong even though Jennifer Hale is voicing characters in the same game. * Tennis Boy is based on a character from the Monty Python sketch Nudge Nudge Wink Wink. * Angel is based on both Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory and Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls. * Despite Angel being the youngest of her brothers and sister, she's arguably the smartest of her family. * Angel is also the weakest of her family since she's half-human and humans don't have any natural powers so she rely on exo-suits like most Utroms or weaponry and machinery (Ultimatrix, Sword of Tengu, etc.). * Lan and Numbuh 1 are canonically the only people in the KND universe that suffer from depression in the past though for different reasons. * When Angel was in the Kids Next Door she was actually super nice and a quiet person despite still wanting to carry her father's legcay. The popular theory is that the delightfulization chamber instead of fully delightfulization them but instead increase her evil side but her niceness is still present but only extend to certain people.